This disclosure generally relates to power integrated systems and methods for at least providing power to a drilling rig and oil/gas production equipment in or nearby a drilling field.
The exploration drilling and production of oil and natural gas from underground reservoirs have been widely done for decades. For drilling oil wells, some types of drilling rigs have been developed, such as land rig, jack-up rig, drill ship, and semi-submersible rig, etc. For producing oil and nature gas (namely associated gas) from drilled oil wells to earth surface, some types of oil/gas production equipment have been developed, such as artificial lift equipment for example. In addition, the oil/gas production equipment may further include a production separator used to separate out the associated gas, oil and water. After that, the oil and gas may be delivered to remote oil and gas factories for being refined according to different market needs. During the drilling and production process, some other auxiliary equipment may be applied as well in or nearby the same drilling field, such as monitoring devices, air condition and ventilating devices, lifting devices, and so on.
In general, the drilling rig, oil/gas production equipment, and other auxiliary equipment operate independently and are powered by separate respective power supplies. Typically, the drilling rig, oil/gas production equipment, and other auxiliary equipment are driven by diesel driven generators. In addition, during a drilling operation of the drilling rig, some excess energy may be consumed if the power used during this operation process becomes unstable.
It would be desirable to provide systems and methods to reduce the energy requirements for drilling rigs and oil/gas production equipment.